El príncipe y el principito
by 7Lune
Summary: "De tal palo, tal astilla" dice el dicho.


Debido a la falta de inspiración y de tiempo para escribir un cap. de mi otro fic, acá les dejo este que había escrito hace tiempo para algún caso de emergencia. Espero que les guste.

* * *

El príncipe y el principito

-Date prisa mocoso, no tengo todo el día- dijo mientras esperaba recargado en un árbol que su hijo terminara de juntar los juguetes que había llevado para jugar con Goten.

-Tío Vegeta, gracias por dejar venir a Trunks hoy, ¡nos divertimos mucho!- contaba feliz el pequeño Goten.

-¿Y quiénes fueron sus víctimas esta vez? – preguntó observando el colorante rojo que guardaba Trunks en su mochila.

-Eh… - se rascó la nuca y rió nervioso- Fuimos a visitar al Maestro Roshi, a Krilin y a Número 18- miró a Trunks quién aún guardaba las cosas- Creo que a 18 le quedará más bonito- pronunció riendo nuevamente.

El príncipe le sonrió al pequeño clon de su enemigo para luego mirar a la mente maestra de su hijo.

-También Goten y yo ayudamos a cinco bebés dinosaurios, ¿verdad Goten?- buscó a su socio.

-¡Si!- exclamó entusiasmado- Ahora gracias a nosotros están de vuelta con sus padres, salvos y sanos.

-Claro porque además les llevamos comida, millones de esas deliciosas frutas que crecen cerca del río, tuvimos que hacer varios viajes- Sonrió abiertamente- Les durará como una semana.

-Les hubiese durado- corrigió en tono apagado el pequeño- si no nos hubiésemos comido la mitad…

-Ay Goten pero que tonto eres, solo comimos algunas…

Vegeta sonrió al escuchar a ambos pequeños pelear. Sumergido en sus pensamientos a penas se dio cuenta de que la pelea iba en serio.

-¡TU TE LAS COMISTE!- Gritó Trunks empujando a Goten.

-¡No seas mentiroso, Trunks! Tu también comiste algunas- contestó empujándolo también.

-¡Pero tú comiste más que yo y ahora los bebés dinosaurios no tendrás que comer!- lo empujo de nuevo.

El mayor presente sólo los observaba con una ceja levantada, iba a detenerlos pero en ese momento alguien apareció delante de suyo, muy cerca. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al sentir la proximidad puesto que su nariz rozó con el insecto.

-Hola Vegeta- saludó Goku con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡¿Kakaroto qué haces?!- gritó sobresaltado- ¡¿Por qué diablos te apareces así, imbécil?!- volvió a gritar olvidándose de los pequeños demonios.

-¿Qué te sucede, Vegeta?- preguntó inconsciente del hecho de hace segundos atrás.

-¡Hmp! No desperdiciaré palabras explicándote porque tú nunca entiendes- dijo alzando su nariz.

-Ay Vegeta, pero….- fue interrumpido por una interesante pelea.

-¡Claro que no tonto, cállate! –Gritó Trunks

-¡Si claro que sí! Y morirán de hambre porque tú te las comiste- contestó Goten.

-¡Que tú comiste más, así que será tu culpa!- acusó.

-Eh...- se vio arrinconado el hijo de Goku- Eh... ¡No! ¡Porque su papá le buscará comida y lo cuidará!

-¡No si es como el tuyo, Goten!- volvió a empujarlo Trunks.

-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI PAPÁ! ¡Solo dices eso porque sabes que el mío es mejor que el tuyo!- empujó con más fuerza.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA SI CLARO JAJAJA!- Dijo sarcástico.

-¡Haz lo que quieras, mi papá es mejor que el tuyo! Su fuerza es…

-¡NO COMPARES A MI PADRE!- estalló Trunks- ¡ESO ES UN INSULTO PARA ÉL!

-¡Como sea el mío es mejor!-recibió un empujón que lo hizo caer pero se levantó rápidamente.

-A sí… Justifícalo entonces, Goten.

-¡Él nos salvó muchísimas veces!- Gritó.

-¿Y qué más?- preguntó el hijo de Vegeta.

-…

Ante tal silencio por parte de Goten, Goku se sintió un poco mal, Vegeta solo observaba a Goten que miraba el suelo.

-Lo ves, Goten. El mío es mejor- remató.

-¡Mi papá nos salvó y eso vale muchísimo!-contestó enojado.

-¿Y qué? El mío también nos salvó, pero no estamos hablando de eso. ¿Qué hizo él por ti?

-¡Si vale que nos haya salvado, sino estaríamos muertos, tonto!

-Pero si yo estuviese muerto por lo menos tendría recuerdos de mi padre que sí hizo mucho por mí además de salvarme la vida- dijo acercándose a Goten- ¡Incluso mi padre hizo más por ti que el tuyo!

Goten se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir… hasta el propio padre de su amigo había sido más padre de él que el biológico suyo. De la misma manera estaba Goku.

-¡Deberías tener más respeto, Goten!- Volvió a gritar Trunks empujándolo y abalanzándose sobre él.

Goten recibió un puñetazo en el estómago, el cual no esperaba, pero se recompuso de manera rápida y devolvió uno en la mejilla.

-¡Alto! – ordenó Vegeta interponiéndose y tomando a su hijo- Goten, detente ahora- dijo ya que el mencionado no parecía querer acabar con la pelea.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

-No me lo digas a mí, niño- dijo señalando con la mirada a su hijo.

Goten dudó, Trunks le había dicho cosas feas, pero son amigos ¿no?- Lo siento, Trunks- finalmente se disculpó.

Trunks, por su parte lo ignoró y miró hacia otro lado.

-Trunks…- pronunció con tono de aviso su padre.

Trunks chistó y luego habló- también lo siento.

-Hagan las paces- ordenó el príncipe.

Ambos niños se miraron y extendieron sus brazos con la mano cerrada, chocando puños, como les había enseñado Vegeta.

-Pero que mocosos obedientes, ¿y tú qué opinas Kakaroto?- comentó.

-Que debes educar a tu hijo- habló enojado.

-¿Qué? ¿Y quién lo dice?- contestó por igual el príncipe.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos y se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Si yo tuviese el cabello y los ojos negros- dijo Trunks y Goten rió.

- Oye Trunks, lo siento.

-Si, como sea.

Los dos volvieron a chocar puños pero esta vez porque ellos quisieron, no porque fueron obligados.

-Trunks, vámonos. No perderé más tiempo- dijo Vegeta.

-Sí, papá, de igual manera todos sabemos quién es el mejor aquí- presumió.

-Trunks, no deberías meterte en problemas de adultos- habló Goku muy seriamente.

-No me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer, tú no eres mi padre- contestó Trunks, dejando a Goku con la boca abierta sin pronunciar palabra.

Una risa se oyó en el lugar.

-Adiós, Kakaroto, veo que ya no tienes más nada que decir…- dijo tomando altura.

-Adiós Goten- saludó Trunks- Nos vemos mañana. Adiós Kakaroto- dijo y rió, recibiendo una despeinada de cabello por parte de su padre, que en su idioma, expresaba mucho.

-¡Hasta mañana Trunks, adiós tío Vegeta!- saludó Goten viéndolos desaparecer a la distancia- Papá, ya me voy a comer- dijo retirándose hacia su casa dejando al saiyajin solo.

-¡Vaya! Que tremendo es…- comentó para sí mismo- Aunque no podría esperar menos…

* * *

Primero les quiero pedir perdón a las sensuales personas que leen mi otro fic porque no voy a poder subir seguido los cap. por falta de tiempo debido a que estoy a FULL con el viaje de egresados, AHHHH QUE EMOCIÓN! ¡Ya quiero irme a Bariloche! :'D Y bueno, voy a tener que trabajar para pagar el viaje o voy a salir a robar(?) jaja:B

¡Muchas gracias por leer y les prometo que cuando tenga un tiempito subo cap.! Besos sensuales lectores.


End file.
